


Red and Silver

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A poem written for a forum challenge.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Red and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN in 2014.

~ Red and Silver ~

red and silver  
blood and soul  
wolf and bird  
broken and whole

red and silver  
rough and fine  
scarred and flawless  
unholy, loveblind

red and silver  
defiant, un-abiding  
(not quite) human  
monster (not quite) hiding

red and silver  
(starstruck)  
silver and red  
(moon-cursed)

red and silver  
red and silver  
(hypnotic eyes)  
red and silver

red and silver  
(but it's the same  
for the other side)  
red and silver

red and silver  
wild and free  
clawed and winged  
(breathe, just breathe)

red and silver  
star-crossed, odd  
red and silver  
(monster?)

red and silver  
reactive, connective  
blood and blade  
(soulmates)

~oOo~


End file.
